What are the Odds?
by lady jennevere
Summary: A love story in seven parts. What starts out as hate grows into affection and eventually love....


**Summary: **A love story in seven parts. What starts out as hate grows into affection and eventually love...

**Author's Note: **I've always been more than a little interested in the Marauder's Era. The mere glimpses we've had always left me wanting more, so a few years ago I sat down and started outlining this story. Seeing as how this was before Deathly Hallows was published, I didn't really know the extent Snape played in Lily's life. So with that being said, because most of the next parts to come are fleshed out, I'm going to declare this story pre-DH and pretend none of that has happened. :) For better or worse.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Duh.

**What are the Odds?**

Part One – Hate at First Sight

1971

Kingscross Station

Platform 9 ¾

London, England

James Potter looked around. This place was far better than he could ever imagine. It was finally happening. This year would be the year he started attending Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, something he had been dreaming of for longer than he could remember.

The platform was packed with students and parents. James looked over his shoulder just in time to see his father pass through the wall. In less than an hour, he would be away from his parents for the first time in his life, and while the very thought made him nervous, he was too excited about what awaited him to let it get to him. Very few things in life bothered James, especially now, finally on his way to begin learning magic.

He walked alongside his father, trying his best to hide his eleven-year old excitement. As they made their way through the crowd, James' father recited a list of things to remember. Behave. Listen to your teachers. Don't get into trouble. The typical things said by a parent sending their one and only son to school for the first time. The same things that James knew he would ignore.

"Sure thing, Pop." James smirked up at his father, both of them knowing James was bound to get into some kind of mischief. He took after his father that way.

"Now, James, you know your mum would have a fit if I didn't say such things." James' father reached down and ruffled his already messy hair and smiled. "We're going to miss you. Try and miss us a little, okay?"

"Of course." James reached out and hugged his father close. "Tell Mum to feel better and that I'll miss her."

Before either of them could get the slightest bit emotional, and therefore ruin James' cool-guy front, his father grabbed his trunk from him.

"I'll see that this gets on the train. You had better run along and get settled. It's a long ride. Have a good year, James." His father nudged him toward the train and waved briefly before continuing along the platform to deposit his trunk in the proper place.

James hoisted his satchel over his shoulder and turned to face the train. He absentmindedly twirled his hair, as he was prone to do when thoughtful. It was a trait that his mother had been trying very hard to break him of.

"Parents, huh?" a voice said from behind him. "They always know how to spoil what should be a good day with emotion."

"I know what you mean," James said, turning to see the owner of the voice. "My mum's been blubbering all summer. It's my first year, and all."

The boy standing in front of him had jet-black hair that fell into his eyes, but unlike James, it didn't look untidy. It looked stylish. His eyes were bright gray and had a certain twinkle about them. James almost laughed at the boy's mismatched clothes, but shook his head at the fact that he somehow pulled it off.

"Sirius Black." He held out a hand in greeting.

"James Potter." James shook hands and the boys smiled at each other. "Glad I found someone else who was in their first year."

"Who said anything about me being a first year?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.

"You didn't, I only thought-"

Sirius chuckled. "I'm only jesting." Sirius slapped James on the back. "Gotta keep people on their toes."

James just shook his head. "Well, you got me this time, but only because I'm nervous." His mischievous pride had been wounded. "Just wait until I'm in my element."

"I'll hold you to that, James." Sirius began walking with James to the entrance to the train.

"Black, huh?" James asked. "As in the infamous Black family?"

"One in the same." James noticed that Sirius' smiled dropped into a scowl. "But don't be so quick to judge. I'm nothing like them." Without another word, Sirius stepped up onto the train and followed a group of students down the corridor in search of an empty compartment.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking anything like that," James said. The two glanced in and out of compartments and continued along the way.

"If I could change my name I would. Instead, I settle for making their life miserable." Sirius talked over his shoulder so that James could hear him. "Case in point." Just as he said this, James looked down the corridor just in time to see a beautiful blonde student step out of a doorway. She smiled coolly at another girl and James watched as they each kissed the air on either side of their cheeks. Both girls look considerably older, and James was still lost as to the connection of the two and Sirius' family.

"I don't understand." James pressed himself against the side of the wall as students squeezed by them.

"My first cousin, Narcissa. The name fits too. Completely full of herself. Thank Merlin I only have one year to deal with her." Sirius threw a smirk over his shoulder. "Watch this." Sirius turned back and cleared his throat. "Cissy!"

Without waiting for a response, Sirius took off down the hall toward the girl, his arms outstretched and a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Cissy! Good to see you. Aren't you excited about this year?" He swept her up in a huge hug, sure to rumple her neatly pressed clothes. "You. Me. In school together. Too bad Bella is done and couldn't join in on the fun. Now remind me, where is she again?"

Narcissa scowled, contorting her face until it was no longer beautiful. Hatred shone in her eyes.

"Sirius, let me go." Her words were very controlled and quiet. She was the picture perfect image of what a good pure blood upbringing yielded. Unlike her younger sisters, Andromeda and Bellatrix, she was her parents' pride and joy. She came to Hogwarts six years ago, mastered her classes and managed to find an upstanding pure blood boy to marry. "I have six years of magic on you, dear cousin. It is in your best interest that you release me."

"Six full years and you still haven't managed to think for yourself?" Sirius shook his head. "I knew Bella would turn up crazy, what with all the evil simmering inside her, but I really had hope for you. I mean growing up you seemed to care about things, but I guess I was wrong." He smacked a kiss on her cheek before she could respond and trotted off down the hall while calling back at her. "Give Andromeda my best!"

Narcissa held fast to her control because she felt it slipping away. She gripped her wand tightly in her right hand, half tempted to shoot a curse after her cousin. A simple hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Narcissa, let him be." She turned and looked up into the steel gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy. "Leave the dirty work to your sister." He placed a kiss on her cheek and slid his fingers through hers. "Come now. Tell me about your summer." Very coolly, Lucius shut the door behind them.

ooOOooOOoo

"See what I mean?" Sirius asked James once they were further down the hall. "And really that was nothing. I'm normally worse, but I knew that boyfriend of hers was around. He'll be the first to join forces with this dark wizard, you know if the rumors are even true."

"So do you hate your entire family?"

"Nah, I have a pretty cool uncle and a cousin I don't mind so much," Sirius shrugged it off. "It doesn't bother me though. I rather hate all of them than be one of them. What about your family? Are they normal?"

"As norm- oof!" James fell forward against Sirius as someone behind him rushed into him.

"Watch it!" Sirius said as he caught himself against the wall. James on the other hand held out his arms to break his fall. Several shouts from behind them could be heard.

James stood quickly, and looked down at whatever had caused his fall. There, lying at his feet was a girl, obviously in her first year looking up at him with startled eyes. Vivid green eyes.

"You okay?" He offered a hand. The green eyes narrowed. He took back his hand. Shouts sounded down the hall as people had to stop in their tracks. "You're blocking hallway here."

James heard the girl sigh and watched as she clumsily got to her feet and hauled up one end of the trunk she was carrying. Now that she wasn't completely blocking the way, people started pushing through. Sirius tugged on his shirt, but James hesitated.

"You know, _Grace_." He emphasized the name. "You could have left your trunk on the platform, and they would have gotten your stuff to you."

"I- I'm well aware of that." James watched as the young girl fumbled for words then lifted her chin in defiance. "I just prefer to carry it on my own."

"What, so you can take people out as you carry a trunk that's bigger than you?" James heard her sigh again. "Here, let me-" He reached for the trunk, intending to carry it for her, but she slapped his hand away.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself." She took hold of the trunk and lugged it behind her, dragging the other end right across Sirius foot.

"Bloody hell! Watch it!"

The girl turned around. She glared at the two of them and continued on her way, opening the nearest compartment door and entering.

"What did I do?" James asked Sirius as they continued down the hallway.

"Hell if I know. She's the one that ran into you!"

"Feisty little one, isn't she?" James said, glancing at the door the small girl had just passed through.

"Yeah, I guess. Scared is more like it. She looked about ready to cry." The boys laughed and continued along the way.

A few moments later, Sirius glanced inside a compartment and smiled.

"Finally!" Sirius stepped inside, knocking on the glass. "Hey, mate, you mind if James and I come in here. Everything else is pretty much full."

James looked in the corner and saw a young boy curled in the corner. He looked up as Sirius spoke and shrugged. His frame was small and he looked a little thin. James noticed his eyes looked much more tired than an eleven year old's should ever look.

"I'm Sirius Black and this here is James Potter." James still standing in the door, lifted his hand in a half wave and smiled. The boy coughed and smiled back.

"Remus Lupin." He held out his hand. "Forgive me, I caught a small cold a few days ago and I'm just now getting over the worst of it."

"No worries." Sirius shook his hand and plopped down across from Remus. James shook hands as well and sat beside Sirius.

"This your first year?" James asked Remus. Although he looked tired, he certainly looked older than eleven. The boy nodded.

"Ours too." Sirius settled himself more comfortably in his seat and grinned. "What house do you think you'll be sorted in?"

Before anyone could answer, a squat, round boy appeared in the doorway.

"Can I sit with you guys?" He was very soft spoken.

"Sure, mate," Sirius gestured to the open spot beside Remus, then started the introductions again. "This is Remus Lupin, James Potter and I am Sirius Black."

"Peter Pettigrew." The boy smiled and nodded at each of them. "Black, really? I've heard a lot of things about your family." The boy's eyes were wide with wonderment.

"Yeah," Sirius sighed. "I personally don't claim any of them. They certainly don't claim me."

"Some of the greatest wizards have come from your family." Peter smiled admiringly at him.

"And some of the worst." Sirius looked at the other two boys. "So, which house?"

ooOOooOOoo

"Feisty little one, isn't she?" Lily Evans heard from behind the glass.

"Yeah, I guess. Scared is more like it. She looked about ready to cry."

Lily huffed and looked around at the room she had just entered. Three girls stared back at her. All of them looked her age. She smiled.

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans." The two girls furthest away rolled their eyes and turned toward each other, whispering behind hands.

The other girl stood and helped Lily stow her trunk.

"Thanks, I don't think I could have done that without you." Lily smiled at the girl and sat beside her.

"No, I'm just glad someone else is here," the girl dropped her voice. "Those two have been like that for the past half hour. It was getting quite annoying. Anna Thatcher, pleased to meet you, Lily."

Lily sighed with relief. While Anna hadn't promised her a life-long friendship, she was the nicest person yet, a fact that Lily was quite grateful for.

"You too, Anna," Lily smiled and shook the girl's hand. The two of them occupied the opposite corner of the room and talked with one another.

"So, have you thought much about the sorting and classes and all, yet?" Anna smiled warmly at her and Lily's heart sank. She still felt like an outsider to this whole new world. When her letter had arrived earlier this summer, it had taken quite sometime for her and her family to accept it. Wizardry? Magic? The idea itself had seemed quite unreal to her. She had spent as much time during her summer studying this world and learning everything she could. Lily had felt like the luckiest girl in the world today, when she had mysteriously passed through the wall at Kingscross.

Of course that wretched boy had come along and ruined her fantasies. "Lily? You alright?"

Lily shook herself from her thoughts and blushed. "Sorry, I just was thinking about everything. I can't even imagine what to expect. This whole thing has felt like a dream all summer." Her eyes shone with excitement.

"What, did your parents not think you'd get accepted?" Anna twiddled with her hair, giving Lily a strange look.

"Oh, never. We didn't even know about Hogwarts. It's only recently that my Dad's believed the whole thing."

"Is he a Muggle?" Anna asked. She laughed out loud. "They always have the hardest time believing we exist. But your Mum explained it to him and everything, right?"

"Muggle?" Lily whispered, trying to remember the meaning. "Oh, yes. Non-magical. No, both of my parents are non-magical. My sister, too. She's not happy about the whole thing. She hasn't talked to me all summer. I think she thinks I'll go away and forget all about her, or come back looking strange, or-" Lily stopped, realizing she was rambling.

She also noticed the other two girls were staring at her, mouth open. Without saying a word to her or Anna, they stood and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them. Lily thought she heard something about a "mutblug" or something.

"Ignore them. Wow. Muggle-born," Anna grinned. "This will be fun. I've never, ever met anyone who's Muggle-born. What's it like? Did you still have Christmas?"

"What's what like? Boring really." Curiosity had gotten the best of them. Lily and Anna were facing each other at this point, talking loudly. "Come on, you must tell me about being magical all the time. You must know loads more than me." For the first time, Lily felt a bit of regret. She had always been a top student and known a lot, but here and at Hogwarts she'd be way behind. She didn't know anything.

"Nah, not really. You can't do anything before you go to school," Anna shrugged as if bored with her life. "They don't want little kids jinxing each other, so until we leave Hogwarts we can't do any magic legally outside of school."

"But still, it has to be interesting growing up around it. I mean, come on, you can just have your parents wave a wand and clean your room."

"It's not quite like that, I still had to clean my room," Anna scowled. "But, honestly, did you really have a tellyvision?"

Lily laughed. "Yeah, but it gets boring after awhile."

Lily and Anna continued giggling about their very different childhoods. Lily told Anna of Muggle rock n roll and her favourite television programs, while Anna shared stories of her parents doing magic.

ooOOooOOoo

By the time the Hogwarts Express rolled into the station at Hogsmeade, the sky was an inky purple without a cloud in sight. Students, now in their school uniforms hurried off the train and into the carriages that would carry them up to school.

"First years!" James heard a strong, burly voice call out. "First years, over here. Come along now."

It wasn't hard to spot where the voice was coming from. A huge furry man stood in a corner of the station, several heads above anyone around him. James followed his three friends to the giant man.

"Is this all of you?" The man glanced around at the faces surrounding him and smiled warmly, a smile that was lost in his enormous beard. "Welcome to Hogwarts." His voice was loud, yet friendly. James liked this man almost instantly. "The name's Hagrid, and we'll be gettin' to the castle by another means. This way, all of you."

James and Sirius hurried to the front of the group, Remus and Peter right behind them.

"What do you do at Hogwarts, Hagrid?" James asked, looking up at the man.

"Me? Oh, I'm just the gamekeeper," Hagrid grinned down at the four small boys walking on either side of him. "Used to be a student myself, a long time ago."

The group left the station and followed Hagrid to the edge of the lake where a series of boats were awaiting them.

"Okay, everyone. Gather round, gather round." Hagrid gestured with his big hands. "'Tis a Hogwarts tradition for all the first years to cross the lake to the castle on their first night. So partner up and climb into one of the boats. Quickly now, come one. We don't wanna go and miss anything." Hagrid supervised everyone getting into the boats. "Come now, the two of you over here. That's it."

James climbed into a boat behind Remus and smiled over at Peter and Sirius as they got into a boat of their own.

"Hey, we'll race you?" Sheer delight sparkled from Sirius' eyes.

"You're on." James nudged Remus who nodded back at him. Remus opened his mouth to say something, but before any words could come out, a giant splash cascaded over the two of them.

"Bloody hell!" James shook off water droplets from his robes and looked to his left. There, sprawled out and looking rather dumbfounded was the small girl from the train. Several students turned and laughed.

James could see the small girl turn red. From embarrassment or fury, James didn't know.

"Oy! You okay there?" James hopped out of the boat and offered a hand. She looked up at him and glared. Ignoring his hand, she stumbled to her feet and pushed her hair out of her face. Her entire body was drenched. James narrowed his eyes at her back.

The girl looked miserably around as students giggled and climbed into their own boats. She huffed and crossed her arms of her chest again. James smirked, thinking that she liked to do that an awful lot.

"What's all this?" Hagrid pushed through a group of students. "Blimey, you okay there?" Hagrid placed a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Lily snapped and glared over her shoulder, directly at the smirking James.

"Accidents seem to follow you everywhere, huh?" James couldn't help himself. Her glare only made him laugh more.

"Everyone into the boats. Come on now." Hagrid pushed students along. "Everyone have a boat?"

Hagrid climbed into his own larger boat, a few students sitting in the front and pushed off from the shore. One by one the other boats followed. James and Sirius were quick to lead the group with their boats.

"Come on, Black, you can do better than that!" James taunted. With long, easy strokes, James and Remus quickly gained the advantage. James looked over his shoulder and made a face at Sirius.

Halfway across the lake, Hagrid slowed his boat and allowed the other boats to pass his own.

"No worries. Just making sure everyone makes it across. Go on ahead." Hagrid gestured with his paddle. "When you reach the other side, climb out and secure your boats. Wait for me there."

Remus turned and smiled. "Let's go." Now that they were no longer keeping pace with Hagrid's boat, the two took off with great speed.

"Come on, Petey! A little more strength in your pull!" Sirius glanced ahead and rowed with all his might. "That's it. Brilliant!" They were steadily decreasing the space between the two boats. Sirius stood in the boat and called out to James and Remus. "Oy! Better row faster, girls! Me and Peter here are about to take it all!"

James saw the boat approach out of the corner of his eye. The two boats evened out, one occasionally over taking the other until finally they reached the opposite shore, several meters before any other.

"We won!" James and Sirius chorused at the same time, each jumping out of the boat.

"Are you insane? We were way before you." James turned to Sirius, laughter gleaming in his eyes.

"You can't be serious. You honestly think the two of you beat the two of us?"

James looked at Remus then over at Peter and Sirius. "Okay, Black. If it means that much to you, you can _have_ the victory." He smirked.

"I'm not taking any charity from you. We won, fair and square."

Remus and James moved up the shore in order to make room for the other boats that were arriving. They smirked at each other, completely ignoring Sirius and his outburst.

Once Hagrid and the last of the boats were safely onshore, Hagrid led the way up to the looming castle. "Right this way. Come now."

Sirius and Peter had already started to follow the group when Remus and James came on either side of them. James threw his arm over Sirius' shoulder.

"No hard feelings, right, mate?" Sirius grumbled a reply. "I sure hope the four of us get into the same house. Can you imagine the trouble we'd get in?"

"I just hope I don't end up being with my cousin and placed in Slytherin. It's not me at all." Sirius smiled over at his friends, the competition forgotten for now.

"'Ello, Professor."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take over from here."

James looked to the giant doorway leading to the castle. A tall, thin woman with a straight pointed hat and long blue robes stood with her hands clutched together in front of her.

The students crowded together around her, each gaping at the entryway. Tall ceilings and long staircases only hinted at the castle's enormity.

"Welcome, students to Hogwarts. My name is Minerva McGonagall." Professor McGonagall's lips quirked up slightly in a small, thin smile. "In just a few moments you will be entering the Great Hall where the other students are waiting for the Sorting Ceremony. One by one, you will be called up to be sorted. Once the decision is made, you can make your way to the proper table and be greeted by your house. It's very important that you take this seriously. While at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points and your misbehavings will lose you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the great honor of the House Cup."

McGonagall looked at the students. Her face fell when she saw Lily. James' eyes followed to where McGonagall was looking and he rolled his eyes. The girl was standing there, wide-eyed and shivering to the side of the group, looking quite pitiful.

"Good gracious, child. What did you do, fall into the lake?" A quiet snicker spread through the students. Lily nodded, looking at the floor. McGonagall pointed her wand at Lily and said a quick spell. Instantly, Lily was dry again. "Now then, shall we proceed?"

ooOOooOOoo

Lily wanted to cry. Of all the things that could have happened.

She would have preferred to be invisible for the next seven years than make such a spectacle on the first day. _The first day._ Classes hadn't even started yet.

Lily glanced to her right, looking for a smile from Anna. The two of them had talked the entire way here, and Lily felt quite a bit of comfort in knowing that someone in the castle didn't think she was a walking disaster.

The corner of Anna's mouth turned up as the giant doors to the Great Hall opened. Lily turned and gasped. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Hundreds upon hundreds of candles were lit and floated above the four long tables outstretched in front of her.

Lily stared at the ceiling, watching the night sky that was there in place of the roof. An occasional shooting star flitted from one corner to the next. She nudged Anna and pointed above them.

"Isn't that the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"My older brother told me all about the castle and its quirks, but he was way off," Anna whispered with a smile. "But this is better than I could have imagined."

Lily felt relief wash over her. For the first time since meeting Anna, she felt like she was on level ground. They were both ready to start new things together. The two girls clasped hands as the group stopped at the front of the room. Lily focused on listening to the crumpled old hat speak of houses and friendship and new beginnings.

"I hope we're in the same house," Anna whispered in Lily's ear. "But if we're not, you're still my friend. No matter what." Anna squeezed Lily's hand and smiled.

Slowly, Lily felt herself relax. She hadn't realized how much she needed to hear those words. On the train, the girls had talked about each of the houses and like any first year, they had predicted which house they would be in. Both girls had thankfully ruled out Slytherin, for neither of them thought they had the slyness or ambition for that house. Anna predicted that she would be sorted into Ravenclaw, like older brother. Lily was so overwhelmed by everything, she didn't even know what to think.

"Appleby, Roger." McGonagall began reading from her list of students. Lily watched the small, mousy boy approach the Sorting Hat and with a timid look to audience, place it on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled only after a few moments. Lily was relieved at how simple it seemed. The small boy grinned and hopped down from the steps and headed to his new house table.

"Black, Sirius." Lily looked over to where the horrible boy was standing with three others.

Sirius climbed the steps and placed the hat on his head.

"Ah, another Black!" The hat spoke for Sirius' ears only. "Rich family history. All very ambitious and talented with magic. Your family is sure to be remembered." Sirius had hoped he wouldn't be judged with his family. He was nothing like them. His family's loyalty and political views were no secret in the wizarding world, and Sirius resented that.

"Hmm, most would not hesitate to put you in the footsteps of so many Blacks before you; however, I'm not sure that's the right place. I sense a great deal of strength and rebellion in you. Yet there's courage and wit." There was a short pause in which Sirius held his breath.

"GRYFFINDOR!" A shocked gasp went through the older students, particularly those sitting on the far side at the Slytherin table. Lily looked at Anna with confusion in her eyes.

"The Black family is one of the oldest and most notorious wizarding families," Anna whispered as Sirius made his way to the Gryffindor table. "My Mum says there's nothing but dark magic there. They have a history of doing bad things to Muggles, but they've always been deep rooted in the Ministry and politics. Even managed a few Headmasters here."

Lily watched Sirius high five a few students and sit with a huge gaping grin on his face. He saluted to someone across the room. Lily turned to look and saw a beautiful blonde scowl and turn up her nose at Sirius. Glancing between the two of them, Lily saw familial resemblances. They were both very classically good-looking. Move star beautiful, Lily thought.

"That's his cousin," Anna continued quietly as McGonagall called out more names. She was getting dangerously close to Evans, and Lily felt butterflies rise in her stomach. "See every Black gets sorted into Slytherin. No question. It's bloody insane that he's not there. Must be more like his other cousin. Andromeda," Anna provided the name when Lily didn't respond. She briefly told Lily of the scandalous story of the disowned Black, very excited that she finally had someone to discuss such grown-up matters with. "And just like that, she's no longer part of the family. All for falling in love with a boy who wasn't good enough for her family." Lily didn't have a chance to respond.

"Evans, Lily." Anna squeezed her hand and let go.

McGonagall smiled warmly at her as she squeezed past the students in front of her. Lily climbed the few stairs and concentrated on breathing in and out. She loved to excel at whatever she did and up until this point she _had_ succeeded. Now, she was a fish out of water and the thought of failing at something so amazing scared her.

Lily glanced over to the table at the head of the room where an array of people sat. The large giant of a man, a rather short and quirky-looking woman, a balding round man, but the most prominent of course sat in the very middle. His elbows rested on the table, hands linked together allowing his chin to rest on them as he watched intently. His eyes twinkled at her through half-moon spectacles. He nodded at her in silent encouragement.

The hat was placed on her head and before she had time to think about what was about to happen, everything was decided.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily's eyes lit up with surprise. She'd never admit it to anyone, but secretly, deep inside her she had been hoping for this house.

Lily dropped the hat back on the stool. She was greeted with cheers and smiles at her house table. Now she understood Sirius' smile. Lily sat at the table, sure to put space between her and the wretched boy and watched the rest of the sorting. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

A set of twins was sorted into Hufflepuff and the two girls from the train were placed in Slytherin. Now that Lily knew a little bit more about the wizarding world, it didn't surprise her.

"Lupin, Remus." The thin boy placed the hat on his head. Lily could see pride well up in his face.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily clapped and cheered with her house. Remus sat across from Sirius and smiled hugely at him.

"Well done, Lupin. Two down, two to go." Sirius smirked. "The hardest part is over. I don't care what my parents are going to think."

"Yeah, quite the shock from what you were saying on the train."

Lily cursed herself for listening, but she couldn't help it. This whole concept of magical families and loyalty had her very intrigued. Over the past few minutes she had decided to be rational and give the obnoxious group of boys a chance. Afterall, she was in the same house with two of them. That in itself called for some level of loyalty.

Glancing over at the taller one, still waiting to be sorted, she rolled her eyes. Well, the ones that were in her house, she corrected. It was only fair. The two sitting just down the table from her seemed well enough. It was the other boy, the one that had laughed at her, she was annoyed with. John or Jack or something. Lily leaned her body slightly toward her new housemates, listening to their conversation.

"Do you think we'll all make it?" Remus was looking over his shoulder as a girl was sent to Ravenclaw.

"Probably. I was the only one to really worry about." Sirius just laughed. "Thought my family history was going to ruin me, but not this time! Ha! The hat knows there's more to a person than a name." Sirius hadn't stopped grinning. He was very grateful to be where he was at.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

"Here we go. He'll get it. Don't you think?" Sirius said. Peter glanced over at the two of them and smiled.

"Yeah. He's timid, but I have faith in him."

Peter placed the hat on his head and waited. He gulped as the hat sat silently on top his head for several indecisive moments.

"Ambition. There is a lot of ambition in you. Slytherin, perhaps?" Peter sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to be with his friends. He didn't want to be separated. "Is that loyalty I detect, wanting to be with your friends, or is that a desire to fit in and prove yourself? Hmmm. Hard to tell. I think we shall find out, yes?" Peter held his breath.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Peter let out a huge sigh of relief and bounded down the stairs to join his House.

"Potter, James."

The smug grin on his face annoyed her. The messy look of his hair annoyed her. The small wave of encouragement Sirius sent his way annoyed her. The easy way in which he placed the hat on his head annoyed her.

"GRYFFINDOR!" That really annoyed her. Lily quit trying to hide her annoyance and glared at the four boys happily sitting together.

Lily saw James glance up and down the table out of the corner of her eye. He stared at her for a long moment then turned back to his friends.

Two more girls were sorted, one into Ravenclaw and the other into Gryffindor. A tall gypsy-looking girl sat down, and Lily smiled at her.

"Hello, Lily, is it?" Lily nodded. "Natasha Rivers." The two girls smiled at each other.

"Snape, Severus."

Lily heard the four boys snicker as a very small, lanky boy placed the hat on his head. His hair was greasy and his nose hooked.

"They'll have to wash the bloody hat after he wears it," James laughed. "Merlin, he's a slimy git."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Thatcher, Anna." Lily's breath stopped. Her eyes squeezed shut and under the table she crossed her fingers. Although it was probably hopeless, Lily wished with all her might that Anna would be sorted into her house.

"GRYFFINDOR!" She squealed. Lily Evans actually _squealed_ from excitement. Anna rushed over to the table and hugged Lily.

"Oh, I thought for sure we'd be split once you were sorted." Anna sat beside Lily and together, they talked excitedly with Natasha as the remaining handful of students were sorted.

It wasn't until a hush fell over the entire Great Hall that Lily looked up from the conversation the girls were having.

"If I may say a few words," the older wizard with twinkling eyes had stood and waited patiently for everyone to quiet down until he continued. "As headmaster here at Hogwarts, I would like to welcome each of you back for another year. To the first years, I would like to say that we are all very happy to welcome you into the Hogwarts family and sincerely hope that you are looking forward to the next 7 years."

"Dumbledore is thought to be one of the greatest wizards in history," Anna whispered to Lily. "My mum says he's absolutely brilliant."

"As per usual, a few start of term reminders," Dumbledore smiled out at the students. "Students are to be in their Common Rooms by 9 o'clock during the week and 11 o'clock on weekends unless they have written permission from a professor. It should also be noted that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that, forbidden to all students. There are dark and dangerous things in there that students shouldn't meddle with. And on a final note, please be aware that the new willow on the castle grounds should be avoided at all costs. It has a nasty temper and I'd hate to see anyone lose to the tree." Lily couldn't help but grin at the older man. She liked him almost instantly.

"Now, with all that settled, let's get down to more important matters," Dumbledore raised his hands in the air, mischief in his eyes. "Supper is served." As he lowered his arms, mountains of food formed on the empty plates in front of the students.

"I like the way that man thinks," Sirius said loud enough for Lily to hear. She looked over at the boys and rolled her eyes as they all gorged themselves.

Anna, Lily and Natasha ate while they chatted, the three of them discussing what classes they were looking forward to. Natasha and Anna both filled Lily in on magical facts about the castle.

"Oy, girls," Lily looked up from her plate to see James leaning toward them. "I suppose we're a small group this year, what there only being 7 of us and all."

Lily ignored him and pretended to be interested in the roll she had picked apart.

"Yes, I suppose so," Natasha smiled at them. "Natasha Rivers. You're Peter right?"

James laughed.

"James, James Potter." Lily scowled, but then remembered her promise to herself. "This here is Peter. Oh, and Remus and Sirius." The other three boys were only half listening, as they were still tearing into their food.

"Evans is it?" James was looking directly at her. Lily hesitated.

"That's right."

"Hmm," James looked her up down for a moment. "Now, you aren't going to go and lose us a bunch of house points because of your clumsiness, are you?"

Lily heard a gasp from beside her. Her eyes narrowed.

"Let me assure you that I will certainly lose less house points for my clumsiness than you will lose for your stupidity." Lily turned away from him determined to not let him see her upset.

It was a few minutes before Lily saw that he had turned back to his friends. Only then did she breath normally again. While fury coursed through her veins at his arrogance, embarrassment was more real for her. She had tried so hard to fit in and hide her lack of knowledge about this world. So much time this past summer had been dedicated to reading and learning about this wonderful world that people like James Potter had grown up in. They all took it for granted, the fact that magic had been a part of their life for so long.

Lily felt emotion rising up. She quickly suppressed it before it got the best of her. She had always been an emotional child: quick to anger, quick to cry, quick to calm. Her mother had always blamed it on her red hair. Lily had always blamed it on her mother, for she was the same way.

"Don't let him get to you," Anna whispered beside her. "He come from a long line of wizarding families, and while they aren't notorious like the Blacks, they all carry a big head. You'd think they were royalty or something."

Lily shrugged. "Oh, I don't care about him. Honestly." She turned to Natasha, afraid that Anna would see right through her. "So, what is it that you were saying?"

ooOOooOOoo

James was having a great day. Hogwarts was better than he could ever imagine. Always the prankster, he was quite impressed with the amount of things he managed to get away with. He could use magic freely, there were so many more people around to mess with, and, James thought to himself, he had the perfect partner in crime.

"Sirius," James lounged back in his chair in the library and smirked. "What do you say we sneak out tonight and plant a few surprises for breakfast tomorrow?"

"James, I'd have to say that's a bloody brilliant idea." Sirius stopped scribbling on the parchment in front of him and thought a moment. "What shall it be this time?"

"Oh, I don't know. I say whatever hits us first."

"Can I come this time?" Peter looked up with a hopeful smile.

"I suppose, Petey, if you can stay awake that long," Sirius teased him.

"All three of you are going to wind up in detention, and where will that leave me?" Remus gave them a half-hearted frown. His eyes began to crinkle with hidden laughter. "I suppose that will mean I'll just have to come join you."

"Ha! That's the spirit!" Sirius clapped his hand on Remus' back, grinning from ear to ear.

"Umm, we'd better hurry," Peter glanced over his shoulder at the clock in the back of the library. "Flying lessons this afternoon."

"I don't see the point." James gathered his things anyway. He'd never give up this class willingly. Flying was unlike anything he ever experienced.

"You boys would do good to mind the rules next time. You must remain quiet in the library." Madame Pince lowered her own voice as she talked.

"Of course, Madame Pince," Remus flashed her an apologetic smile and hurried the other four boys out before she could say anything more.

"…each grab a broom, lay it on the ground and call it up to you," Madame Edwards, the Quidditch referee, had already begun, but only raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement of the boys being late. "Then I want you each to push up, like we practiced, and fly around. Stay within the boundaries of the pitch. I'll not have students going every which way."

The students hurried to the brooms. Soon after, they were spread amongst the grass echoing "UP!" as loud as they could.

Lily was quick to properly have her broom meet her hand.

"Lovely, Miss Evans, go ahead dear. Kick off and fly about," Madame Edwards turned to help another student and Lily bit the side of her cheek. It had taken her a few times, but Lily had made sure to excel at charms and spells. She knew it would help her when she failed at things like flying. It was as if everyone raised in a magical environment took to flying so much quicker than her. Anna told her it was because most of them got away with flying brooms in their younger years, no matter how much trouble it caused them.

"What's the matter, Evans? Afraid it will bite?" James hovered just above her reach, smirking down at her. She glared. Why he always sought her out to make fun of she didn't understand, but she certainly hated him for it.

"No, just waiting for your big head to get out of the way."

"Well, by all means, let me watch the master work."

_What had she gotten herself into?_ She hiked her leg on the other side and pushed off from the ground. Ah, very nice. Perfectly straight. Lily smiled and complimented herself on a job well done. She had shown him.

Lily leaned into the broom, better fitting to it. Immediately she took off. The speed was amazing. She allowed herself a brief moment to close her eyes and enjoy the sensation.

"Ha!" She turned abruptly and called back to James. "And you were saying, Potter?"

"Evans getting it on her first shot? What are the odds?"

"What was that?" Lily cupped a hand over her ear. "I couldn't hear you from way up here."

Gritting his teeth, he zoomed after her retreating form. Each of them maneuvered in and out of posts, through the large hoops and around other students. What had started as a challenge turned into a game. James saw that she was actually smiling and having a good time. He felt almost relief that the blasted girl knew how. He had been trying to get her to smile for ages. She was in his house for crying out loud. It only made sense for them to have some sort of friendship. That was kind of what the whole thing was about.

They flew in and around the pitch playing a strange version of tag. It wasn't long before the other five friends joined them. And even too soon after that, Edwards was blowing the whistle and calling them in. With a disappointed look, James gestured over his shoulder at the others and headed toward the ground. He put his broom with the others and turned to wait for Remus, Peter and Sirius.

"Ahhhhhhh! Bloooooody- ooof! Ouch! Damn." James had turned in just enough time to see Lily barreling toward the group. There was a loud thump as she bounced to a stop. Lily was sprawled out on the ground, looking utterly dumbfounded.

"Miss Evans! Are you okay?" Madame Edwards and the other students ran toward them.

James saw the tears in her eyes and almost felt sorry for her. She tried so hard. He decided to be nice.

"Hey, Grace, come on." He held out a hand with a smile. "You gotta remember to put the brakes on."

Apparently, it was not the thing to say. She swatted his hand away with a huff. Lily growled and got to her feet. She walked three steps and winced.

"Ow." She faltered a bit. "I think I need to go to the infirmary." Anna and Natasha rushed forward and put and arm around either side of her. Madame Edwards followed after them, dismissing class on her way.

"She hates you, mate." Sirius patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, and I just don't know why," James waved his hands at her in dismissal. "I didn't do anything to her. It's just- It's like it was hate at first site."

The four boys laughed and made their way up to the castle.

ooOOooOOoo

"I hate him!" The door to the girls' first year dorm slammed open. Lily stormed into the room, dropping her bag on the floor and throwing herself on her bed. She glared up at the ceiling "Utterly hate him. How one person could be that horrible is beyond me." She slammed her hands against the mattress.

"What is it this time?" Natasha placed her book beside her and took the reading glasses off her nose where they had perched.

"Lily?" A knocked sounded from the doorway. Anna pushed the door closed behind her and walked in the room. "You alright?" Anna sat on the edge of Lily's bed and patted her knee.

"Alright?! You ask me if I'm alright?" Lily sat up and threw her arms up in the air. "No! I'm not. Would you be?"

Anna shrugged which caused Lily to stand and start to pace.

"What happened?" Natasha was on the edge of her bed now, her book completely forgotten.

"I'd be pretty bloody embarrassed, but I don't think I would have reacted that way."

"Anna, everyone just saw my knickers. All because of _him_," Lily pointed to the door.

"Okay, seriously, what the bloody hell is going on?" Natasha practically screamed at the two of them.

"Well," Lily began, turning to face Natasha. "I was sitting in the library, minding my own business and looking up potions. When all of a sudden Potter sits down beside me and starts fumbling through my stacks of papers." Lily took a breath, still angry and talking very fast. "The slimy git had the nerve to ask to see my History of Magic essay!"

"He wanted the dates for the end of the Hairy-Snouted Niffler Import Ban," Anna interjected.

"Which he could have simply found in a book, you know, like the rest of us."

"Actually, I got the date from you," Anna said. Lily turned and glared at her.

"That's besides the point. You're my friend."

"He's in your house." Anna shrugged.

"But I hate him. He hates me."

"I don't think he hates you, per say. I think he just likes to pick on you because it makes you so angry."

"Whose side are you on?" Lily said, disgusted. Not giving Anna the chance to respond to that, she turned back to Natasha. "Anyway, I told him to shove off and to look it up himself. He called me stuck up. I called him a pig. And so on. Well, before I knew it he had me levitating of the floor. Well, he's not mastered the charm yet because as we all know, he doesn't practice because he thinks he's a know-it-all. I called him on it and then suddenly I was flipped around with my skirt up and my knickers for all the world to see."

"Don't stop there. Tell her what you did once you were on your feet again."

"Oh, well," Lily lowered her gaze, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. "Then I shoved him down into a bunch of chairs. It made an awful ruckus and Madame Pince chased him out of the library."

Natasha gasped, but Lily knew she was really trying to keep from laughing. If she was honest with herself, she'd find it funny and not be quite so upset.

"Laugh all you want, but you're not the one that has to listen to Peeves yell up and down the hall that he saw your underwear." Lily stormed over to her bed again. She grabbed her bag from the floor and sat with it, preparing to do something with her homework.

"Aww, Lily, I'm sorry, but I can't help it." Natasha smiled at her. "I think it's absolutely horrible that he did that to you, but it is rather funny. Don't let Potter get to you. He's just a stupid boy."

"Yeah, but one that we have the unfortunate luxury of dealing with all the time."

"Just think of it this way, you hate him now. A few years from now, you'll think he's cute and start to fancy him." Anna said.

Lily nearly gagged. "Never. The mere thought-" She stopped. "I can't even say it. It'll never happen."

Natasha and Anna just laughed. Lily grabbed her Transfiguration book and started reading, trying to put the thought from her mind.

ooOOooOOoo

"Oy! Sirius! Peter! Wait up!" James shouted down the hallway as he stumbled and nearly dropped his potions book on the floor. He was adjusting his robes just as he caught up with them. "Thanks, you prats, for not waking me up."

"Calling _us_ prats?" Peter scoffed. "We tried everything short of throwing water on you."

"Oh." James shook is head and smiled. "Double Potions today, eh? Blimely, if that class isn't just pure torture, especially on a day like today." He gestured out the many windows lining the hall as the three of them made their way to breakfast. "It should be against the rules, surely."

"You're just not looking forward to Evans stealing all your glory." Sirius pointed out with a snicker.

"Not true," James smirked at the two boys. "Why, everyone has to be good at something, even someone like Evans."

"To be fair, James, she's pretty smart in most of our classes. Always getting good marks and writing good essays. I mean, she was the first one in Tranfiguration to-"

"Alright, alright, Peter," James scowled. "You don't have to list all of her good merits. I'm well aware of them."

There were a few moments of silence between the boys. They all knew that some kind of unspoken competition had started between James and Lily. Each of them were spurred on to do better than the other in just about every subject. As a result, both of them were excelling at their subjects, much to the other's disgust. James goofed around and typically focused in at the last possible moment, yet still managed to come out on top. This only infuriated Lily so that she studied and practiced twice as hard. All the other first year Gryffindors typically ignored the two of them, and let them fight it out themselves.

"So, where's Remus? He go on ahead?" James broke the silence and went back to his smiling self.

"Nope, left early this morning. Something about an ill uncle about to die or something," Sirius shrugged as they entered the Great Hall and made their way to the Gryffindor table. "Said he'd be back in a few days. He must have been taking it pretty hard. The boy looked like death warmed over."

"Bloody hell, that boy misses a lot of school." James sat across from Sirius and Peter and immediately started piling food on his plate. "It's a wonder he does so well."

Peter and Sirius just shrugged. The three boys quickly changed topics to the latest Quidditch matches and argued the merits of their favorite players.

The boys were one of the lasts out of the Great Hall when they finally made their way to Potions.

"We're going to be late again, I just know it." Peter looked down the long hall way with worry in his eyes.

"Relax," Sirius said. "Slughorn doesn't really care. We'll be fine." Peter didn't look convinced and started walking a bit faster.

"Ahhh, right on time, boys," Professor Slughorn greeted them as they walked through the door a few minutes later. "Have a seat, have a seat. I was just explaining to the class that today you will be brewing the sleeping potion on page 120. Extra directions on are the board and you have all class."

Most students were already consulting their books and gathering the proper ingredients. Others were starting fires beneath their cauldrons.

"Oh, and don't worry about the extra bodies in here today. Some of my Advanced Potions students are working on their end of term projects." Slughorn smiled at the back of the room where four older students were working diligently over their cauldrons. James noticed that Sirius' cousin was one of them.

Sirius, James and Peter started setting up at their table.

"Three toad eyes for each of us," Sirius said, reading from the book. "I'm on top of it." He smirked and headed off in the direction of the supply cabinet, which happened to be near his cousin. James nudged Peter who was rereading the directions.

"This ought to be amusing." James leaned his arm on Peter's shoulder and watched.

Sirius sauntered over to the beautiful blonde woman at the back of the room. She was wrapped up in the potion she was brewing and didn't hear him approach.

"Dearest Cissy," Sirius slung an arm around Narcissa's shoulders. "I'm in a bit of jam, and thought maybe you could help me out."

"Go to hell, Sirius." She sneered at him and removed his arm with a shrug of her shoulder. She turned back to her potion and began stirring.

"Now, now, don't you know that your face is so much prettier when you smile?" Sirius, oblivious to her anger, or so he pretended, lifted himself onto the table beside her cauldron to face her. "Bella, of course never smiled and look how her face turned out. Rather pinched and not too friendly." Sirius shook his head and nudged Narcissa's side with his knee.

"I'm warning you. Leave me alone." She glared at him, and then lifted her lips in a perfectly fake smile.

"Much better, Cissy." Sirius jumped down and leaned over her cauldron. "So, about that favor." Narcissa stopped stirring her potion and faced Sirius with her hands on her hips.

"Why must you insist on being a thorn in my side. Aren't there other people you can torment?"

"Certainly, but they don't respond like you do." Sirius smiled. "Now, you see, my friends and I are a little low on toad eyes at the moment, and were wondering if dear old Lucius could spare us his?"

James, having heard all of this, was leaning even more on Peter as laughter coursed though him. "Bloody hell, would you look at her face? She's turning red, she's so angry."

"Ahem," a voice came from behind them. "If you're quite through goofing off in class, I'd like to get by. _Some_ of us are here to learn something."

James turned and found Lily holding a try full of ingredients. He smiled and hopped out of the way, bowing as he did so.

"Certainly, Evans, wouldn't want to keep the master from her work."

Lily walked by, her nose in the air. Before she had gone two steps, she tripped and fell flat on her face. What ingredients weren't smushed beneath her, were rolling every which direction. Everyone, including Narcissa and Sirius involved in their own argument, turned at the noise. A few students gasped in horror, others snickered. Lily looked stunned for a moment then pushed herself up. Her robes were covered in pieces of ingredients. She looked behind her at the floor to see what had been in her way.

There, in the middle of the aisle was a leather bookbag with the initials JP on it. Her face turned red as she looked up to see James trying to hold back laughter. His shoulders shook with the effort.

With a furious growl, Lily charged him. Surprise splashed across his face and the two of them fell to the floor, Lily hitting anywhere she could reach. James lifted an arm to cover his face and the other reached out blindly, trying to stop the attack.

"Evans - ow - stop it! Ooof. What- ah - has gotten - ow - into you?" James reached a hand up and tugged at the first thing he could reach, a long lock of her fiery hair.

"Owwww!" She shrieked and redoubled her efforts.

"What in the world?" Professor Slughorn came around the corner of a desk and pushed through the small group of students, clustered around and gawking at the pair rolling around in the spilt ingredients. "Miss Evans! Mr. Potter!" Professor Slughorn reached down and tried prying Lily off of James. She twisted free and continued her attack on James, wanting just one good hit. Just one. The miserable boy was always there, making her look foolish.

"Wretched boy. Ruining my life." Lily was muttering under her breath as both Professor Slughorn and Anna pulled her up and held her back. Her hair was mussed and there were tears in her eyes. It took her a moment to realize what she was doing before she stopped struggling against the two. James shot to his feet and stood back, breathing hard and looking dumbfounded.

"What is wrong with you?" He shouted at her. At this point the entire class was staring at them. Even the advanced students at the back of the room had abandoned their potions to come over and see exactly what was going on.

Lily's faced blushed red. She looked down at the ground.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Professor Slughorn had his hands on his hips and looked between the two of them. Neither of them spoke. Lily was too ashamed and James still wasn't sure. He shrugged at Professor Slughorn, then looked back at Lily

"Ask her!" He pointed at her, his voice raised. "One minute she's sprawled out on the floor making a mess, and the next minute she's attacking me." Lily jerked her head up and made a step toward him. Anna was quick to grab her arm.

"I wouldn't have been if your bloody bag hadn't been in the middle of the floor!"

"Maybe you should watch where you're going instead of sticking your nose up in the air all the time, _Grace_." Lily lunged at him again, but Professor Slughorn stepped in the way.

"Enough! There will be no fighting in my classroom." He glanced between the two of them. "It isn't tolerated. Both of you can work out all this hostility and anger in detention, Saturday afternoon."

"But-" Lily was horrified. Detention? She had never had detention in her life.

"No, buts, Miss Evans. I mean it. I won't stand for something like this." He shook his head. "Never expected this from someone as bright as you."

Lily hated the look of disappointment in his eyes. She had worked so hard to do well and earn approval. She glared at James.

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir," James mirrored.

"Now then, everyone back to work," he shooed students away. "Lily, clean up your ingredients and go get some more. You'll need every minute if you want to get your potion brewed by the end of class." Lily and the other students scampered off to continue working. "And, Narcissa, stop distracting your cousin, he does that enough on his own."

Narcissa's eyes widen and she spun on her heel. Sirius could hear her muttering under her breath and his smile returned. He found his way back to James and patted him on the back.

"Geez, Potter," he smirked and spoke just loud enough for Lily to hear as they passed. "That Evans sure is a handful."

"You're telling me." James shook his head and rubbed his sore jaw. Handful just wasn't even the word for it.

ooOOooOOoo

"Lily, what were you thinking?" Natasha, Anna and Lily were walking to dinner later that night. Between classes and the large crowd in the Common Room that evening, the girls hadn't had a free moment alone until then.

Lily shrugged and looked at the ground. As the girls rounded the corner into the Great Hall, Lily noticed James, Sirius and Peter laughing at Severus Snape, the small Sytherin boy they always bothered.

"Snivelly forgot to take a bath." Sirius chorused with laughter. James held out his foot for Snape to trip over, and Peter leaned against the wall for support from laughing so hard.

Lily rolled her eyes and pushed through Natasha and Anna. She walked past the boys, ignoring them all, her eyes looking forward.

"Watch it, boys. Don't want Evans here to attack any of you," James flattened himself against the wall and held his hands up to show his innocence.

Lily glared forward; blinking back tears and rushed past.

"Merlin, James, do you have to be so cruel?" Anna walked by and shoved him out of the way.

"Ow! What are you going on about? She's the one that attacked me!" James called after the girls who were already sitting down at the table. "Geez, what is with those girls?"

Sirius just shrugged and threw and arm around Peter and James as the boys headed over to the table themselves. Snape, having been forgotten, picked himself up off the floor and brushed his robes off. He threw a murderous look toward James and limped off to his own table, ignoring the chuckles from the students around him.

ooOOooOOoo

On Saturday morning, James made his way toward Professor Slughorn's office. He dragged his feet along the corridor, dreading the day he was going to spend inside. Remus had returned the previous night and right now, his three best mates were all outside enjoying the early summer sunshine.

By the time he made it into the office, he was bitter and angry. To make matters worse, James spotted Lily already at work in the far corner of the room.

"Ah, James, my boy, come in, come in," Professor Slughorn looked up from his desk where he was writing on a stack of papers. "Miss Evans just arrived not a few moments ago. As I told her, the two of you are to scrub the classroom cauldrons. They've been in need of a good cleaning for quite some time, so there will be plenty for you to do."

Although he was supposed to be directing punishment at the two of them, James couldn't help but feel like Professor Slughorn was letting them off easier than most. For that, he was thankful. James nodded at him and headed over in the direction of Lily who was furiously scrubbing at a cauldron.

"Careful, Evans, you might rub a hole in it, and then what use would it be?" James spoke quietly and teasingly.

His smile was met with a vicious glare. Lily said nothing and went back to work on her cauldron. The last bit of humor James had left him at once.

"Don't blame me for something you did to both of us." James turned his back on her and missed the shocked look on her face.

"Me?! I didn't leave my book bag laying out for anyone to trip over."

"It wasn't in the middle of the aisle and you know it," James turned back to her. "If you hadn't been so snotty about me being in your way, you would have seen it and avoided it. Honestly. And another thing, any rational, civilized person wouldn't have reacted to falling all over herself by jumping on top of me and trying to punch me. Your right hook needs some work by the way."

James turned back around, pretending to be hard at work with a cauldron.

"Rational person?!" Lily shrieked. "You call me irrational when you spend night and day terrorizing anyone smaller than you?" Lily laughed. "And, Potter, your jaw suggests that my right hook is just fine thank you very much." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ahem. The two of you can bicker all you like," Professor Slughorn had put down his quill and was now looking over at the two of them. "But on your own time. I won't have the two of you fighting and knocking things over. Now, I think those cauldrons need your attention." He gave them both a stern look. Lily and James both glared at one another and turned their backs on the other.

A few hours later, Lily was finishing up her last cauldron when James broke the silence.

"Hey, Evans, you missed a spot." Lily scowled at him, but ignored him. Professor Slughorn had left over an hour ago to attend a meeting with Dumbledore. He had told them that once they finished, they were free to go. He had also stressed the importance of them not fighting in class.

"Evans." James was standing over one of her cauldrons. "Right here, it's not clean. You better come back and fix it."

"Maybe if you would concern yourself with your own cauldrons, you'd be almost done as well," Lily said icily.

"Hey, don't get defensive. I'm just pointing out that while you are on your last cauldron, this one isn't clean yet." James looked over the one beside it. "This one too. No wonder you're done so fast. You aren't doing a very good job."

Lily stood up and walked over to where he was standing. "What are you talking about?" She looked over the inside and outside of the cauldron in question and couldn't see a thing.

"Right here," James leaned in and pointed to a spot. As he did so, his fingers, dirty from scrubbing his own cauldrons, smudged the clean surface. Immediately, Lily shoved him away.

"Only because you're making them that way." She pushed him again. "You did that on purpose." She leaned over the cauldron and quickly got rid of the smear. "You horrible, horrible boy."

Lily, frustrated with the entire day, turned to James. "I hate you, James Potter. I hate you!" Tears were forming in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. "As long as I live I will hate you."

With that, she threw her dirty rag in his surprised face and stormed out of the classroom.

..._to be continued..._


End file.
